An equipment control device which controls equipment in accordance with detection of a user in a space of management target is known. As such equipment control device, for example, a device which controls ON/OFF of a printer device using a person sensor is known (for example, refer to patent document 1). The device described in patent document 1 makes a power supply of the printer device to ON state when an output of the person sensor is high. And, when the output of the person sensor becomes low, this device confirms whether it is in printing operation, and causes the power supply of the printer device to OFF state if not in operation.
And, as other equipment control device, a device which specifies a position of the radio tag by using a radio tag and a plurality of wireless base stations, and controls equipment on the basis of the position of the radio tag is known (for example, refer to patent document 2). The device described in patent document 2 specifies the position of the radio tag on the basis of a receiving sensitivity value which one radio tag receives from the plurality of wireless base stations respectively. Then, this device gives an ID (Identification) to the radio tag in advance and classifies each ID. Then, when this device detects that the radio tag which is given the ID of a predetermined classification approaches to a predetermined restricted area, it controls output of an alarm sound or an alarm light by using a wireless base station in the neighborhood.
And, as other equipment control device, a device which detects entering and leaving room of a person and controls ON/OFF of a light of a division of the person is known (for example, refer to patent document 3). The device described in patent document 3 includes a card reader, an entering and leaving room management unit, a light specification unit and a light control unit. In this device, the card reader installed at an entrance of the room reads information written on a card such as an employee ID card. Next, the entering and leaving room management unit specifies an ID of the person on the basis of the card information sent from the card reader. Next, the light specification unit specifies a light of the division where a desk of the person exists on the basis of the ID of the person specified. Then, the light control unit controls the specified a light to ON state. And, when the card reader reads the card information of a person who leaves, this device operates similarly to the time of entering room and transmits the information to the light control unit. Then, the light control unit controls the light so as to become OFF state.
And, as other equipment control device, a device which controls air-conditioning equipment on the basis of positional information of a person is known (for example, refer to patent document 4). The device described in patent document 4 acquires distance information to a target in an indoor space from a distance image sensor. This device stores, in advance, a distance equilibrium state in which derivative value regarding time is a threshold value or less about acquired distance information. Then, when time in which a difference value for the distance equilibrium state of the distance information acquired from the distance image sensor is a threshold value or over continues a set time or over, this device detects a distance displacement area where there was displacement of the distance to the target in the indoor space. Then, this device distinguishes whether or not a person exists in the distance displacement area on the basis of comparison of shape characteristics of the distance displacement area and person shape characteristics stored in advance. Then, in case this device distinguishes that a person exists, it calculates direction and distance from air-conditioning equipment to the person. Then, this device controls the air-conditioning equipment in accordance with the direction and the distance calculated.
Further, as a technology related to control of equipment in a space of management target, following technologies are known.
A device which collects an attention target and judges a target device on the basis of a sight line of detected person is known (for example, refer to patent document 5).
And, a system for judging a position of a device on the basis of detection of wireless communication is known (for example, refer to patent document 6).
Further, a security system which estimates posture information of a person from imaging data, judges the person and releases a lock is known (for example, refer to patent document 7).
[Patent document 1] The Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-063186
[Patent document 2] The Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-184738
[Patent document 3] The Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-169543
[Patent document 4] The Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-174830
[Patent document 5] The Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-008197
[Patent document 6] The Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-049538
[Patent document 7] The Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-176563